companyofheroesfandomcom-20200223-history
King Tiger
|prereq = Terror Doctrine: King Tiger |production_struc = None |primary_weapon = 88mm KwK 43 L/71 |secondary_weapon = 2× 7.92 mm Maschinengewehr 34 |health = |armor = Very Heavy |speed = 5 m/s |abilities = |upgrades = }} King Tiger or Tiger II is an Axis heavy vehicle featured in Company of Heroes: Opposing Fronts. In-game Description "A single, very powerful King Tiger is allocated to the battlefield but only once. Such a decisive weapon should not be squandered." Game Info Most Axis Commanders of the Wehrmacht in Company of Heroes: Opposing Fronts choose the Terror Doctrine for one ultimate goal: to call in the ultimate weapon of terror. The Panzerkampfwagen VI Ausf. B better known as King Tiger, Tiger Royal, or Königstiger is something out of a nightmare. This massive, over-sized beast is armed with the 88mm KwK 43 L/71 gun; a longer and more powerful version of the famous Flak 36 88mm of the standard Tiger tank and sloped steel armor up to 180mm on the frontal armor and 500mm on the cast mantlet and weighting 68.5 tonnes if the Porsche version, if it is the Henschel version it has sloped steel armor up to 600mm on the frontal armor and 1750mm on the cast mantlet but weighting 69.8 tonnes, more than twice the armour of most Allied tanks, with this immense weight it can easily crush the some of the enemies defenses such as Tank Traps. The 88mm KwK 43 L/71 is extremely powerful against all targets, especially enemy tanks. The mediocre armor of the M4 Sherman, Cromwell Tank, M10 Tank Destroyer, and Sherman Firefly is highly vulnerable to the King Tiger' main gun. Its thick armor also make it capable of taking an incredible amount of punishment, making it the toughest tank on the battlefield. It has good survivability, making it an excellent vehicle for penetrating the enemy's front lines. Its powerful gun is excellent at taking out heavy support vehicles and heavily fortified positions. It is also one of very few vehicles that are capable of surviving massive artillery strikes almost unscathed. Even if hit by multiple artillery strikes, it suffers only minor damage. Some infantry such as Grenadier Squads, Volksgrenadier Squads and Pioneer Squads can keep up with it. Supporting the King Tiger with infantry and other Panzers is necessary for it to perform effectively on the battlefield. When supporting a King Tiger, be mindful not to move the supporting panzers too far away from it. If used conjunction with Terror Doctrine's V1 Flying Bomb, Zeal and Firestorm, a well supported King Tiger can effectively pierce the enemy front lines and can strike fear into even the most persistent Allies Commander. The successful King Tiger itself crushing the enemies on the battlefield can shatter even the toughest of the opponent's morale. The King Tiger is a not only a superb propaganda war machine but also an effective superheavy tank. thumb|left|300px|King Tiger moving into enemies territory Weapons 88mm KwK 43 L/71 The King Tiger's main weapon is the more powerful version of the tank gun version of the feared 88mm Flak 36 AA/AT Gun. The 88mm KwK 43 L/71, it is the most powerful tank gun ever fitted in a rotating turret in World War II. Every single hit of it drains up to 500 health and reloads only for 5 seconds, its extremely fast for a tank gun this massive. It has a very long range of a maximum of 80 meters. It will perfectly penetrate the armor of any tank and has a very big area of effect radius up to 5 meters and distributes the damage high until the end of its radius. It is very accurate that has only 1/500 chance of missing. 7.92 mm Maschinengewehr 34 The King Tiger's secondary weapon is the predecessor of the feared Maschinengewehr 42. The 7.92 mm Maschinengewehr 34, it is one of the most powerful machine guns in World War II. Every single hit of it drains up to 12 health and reloads only for 3 seconds. It fires 50 bullets before it reloads again. There is one placed in the hull and another on the top of the turret. It has a very long range of a maximum of 50 meters. It is very accurate almost all shots can hit. Tips * Remember to support the King Tiger it will dominate everything if it is supported. * The King Tiger drains your manpower rate by 100MP/minute for 5 minutes. * If a King Tiger is defeated, the Panzer Elite's Bergetiger can recover it. Weaknesses Although the King Tiger is the heaviest armored and armed tank on the battlefield, it also makes it the heaviest and therefore one of the slowest tank on the battlefield with a lower power/weight ratio than other tanks. The main drawback of this vehicle is that it can only be called once. This means that protecting its flanks is a high priority. Once lost, it cannot be replaced, except if it is recovered by a Panzer Elite Bergetiger. thumb|300px|An unsupported King Tiger will take more damage from concentrated anti-tank fire than it does to it's enemies. Its speed can be a disadvantage. You can have multiple M10 Tank Destroyers flank it while the M4 Shermans distract it. Additionally, like all tanks it can be killed easily by dropping it off a bridge that your engineers have demolished. Should the enemy refuse to take it across bridges, it'll have to pass through open ground where anti-tank guns and infantry can flank it. Furthermore, the King Tiger's turret rotation speed is slow. You can take advantage of this by having one of your tanks literally run circles around it, drawing its fire. Eventually, if it does not make a mistake, the tank will move around the King Tiger faster than its turret can track, and therefore, return fire. It is possible for even the smallest tanks, such as a Tetrarch to destroy the King Tiger on their own in this way, however this will take a very long time, so it is not a tactic that should be relied upon, and should only be used as a last resort, primarily because it requires a great amount of micromanagement, greatly increasing the chances that you will lose any other battles that are occuring at the same time. This same tactic can also be used against the Panzer Elite's Jagdpanther, due to its lack of a rotating turret. An American Armor Company Commander can also use his M26 Pershing and/or Calliopes to distract the King Tiger, while having Shermans, Hellcats or even AT Guns flank it. Trivia *The King Tiger in the game was the Porsche version - a greater number of King Tiger tanks in WWII were the Henschel version. *It was not ideal for urban operations due to its size. Category:Terror Doctrine Category:Vehicles Category:Wehrmacht Units